This application relates to methods for encoding information on an electrochemical test strip as well as methods for, and meters capable of, obtaining information encoded on a test strip.
Small disposable electrochemical test strips are frequently used in the monitoring of blood glucose by diabetics. Such test strips can also be employed in the detection of other physiological chemicals of interest and substances of abuse. In general, the test strip comprises at least two electrodes and appropriate reagents for the test to be performed, and is manufactured as a single use, disposable element. The test strip is combined with a sample such as blood, saliva or urine before or after insertion in a reusable meter, which contains the mechanisms for detecting and processing an electrochemical signal from the test strip into an indication of the presence/absence or quantity of the analyte determined by the test strip.
Electrochemical test meters are known in the art, for example for the determination of blood glucose levels. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,771,583; 7,645,374; 7,601,249; 7,547,382; 7,517,439; 7,501,052; 7,344,626; 7,090,764; 6,662,439; 6,284,125; 6,071,391; 5,942,102; 5,352,2,351; and 5,243,516, all of which are incorporated herein by reference.
Test strips often have information associated with them, such as, inter alia, calibration information, regional or country coding, product identification, customer identification, assay type (e.g. glucose test strip or ketone test strip), and date of manufacture. PCT Patent Application Ser. No. PCT/US11/51983 and U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,713,392; 7,695,608; 7,645,421; 7,625,473; 7,601,299; and 4,714,874, which are incorporated herein by reference, provide strips with this, and other types of information, encoded onto the test strip and associated meters and methods for decoding the information from the strip. The challenge for manufacturers is how to encode information on a test strip and how to obtain the coded information in a manner that is cost effective, reliable, safe, and robust. The present invention provides systems and methods to solve these difficulties.